


horns like the devil, pointed at me, he got two little horns and their gettin' me a little bit

by 13KeithXPidge13



Series: Scarlet Witch AU [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Big Gay Love Story, Boys Kissing, Chaos Magic, Confusion, Falling In Love, Family Feels, HARLEY KEENER IS A FUCKING BADASS, Happy Ending, Human Experimentation, M/M, Magic-Users, Magical Boys, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Minor Character Death, Murder, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scarlet Witch AU, tony's alive mother truckers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: !!!ENDGAME SPOILERS!!!"During the five-year duration of the snap, I was kidnapped by a few little fuckers who thought they could apparently do whatever the fuck they wanted to. Kidnapped me and, before I knew it, I was tossed out of their little shithole and I ended up with these...powers."OR: where Harley Keener has some extraordinary abilities that are somewhat similar to that of Wanda Maximoff.also, this is a love story





	1. he got horns like a devil, pointed at me and there's nowhere to run from the fire he breathes

**Author's Note:**

> Scarlet Witch AU ya'll know the drill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR ALL THIS SHIT I KEEP MAKING NEW STORIES I'M SORRY!!  
> BUT I WILL FINISH ALL OF THEM! I SWEAR!

Everyone was _back_. Thank-fucking- _God_. But before Tony knew it, he and Peter were only about ten feet away from the Mad Titan. And Peter had the fucking _gauntlet_ in his fucking _hands_. 

Thanos growled, running towards them. Tony growled right back, raising his hands and preparing to fire before something had landed in between them. It was a boy. Didn't look any older than seventeen, he dropped onto the ground, orange lighting up around him for a moment before he looked up, hands glowing a bright orange still. 

"So, you must be the Thanos I've heard _so_ much about." Tony and Peter both stared in shock. What the _hell_ did that kid think he was _doing_?! "Don't look like much to me." 

"Who the hell are _you_?" Thanos grumbled, clenching his double-bladed sword in his giant fist. 

"My name's Harley Keener. Nice to meet you. Well, not _really_ since you were the reason my sister disappeared and my mother committed suicide. So, no, not that great. For _you_ , at least." 

Tony's eyes widened in complete and udder surprise. Harley...Harley _Keener_? Tony knew that it was him when the teen turned around to face him and Peter. He had a smirk on his face, his freckled cheeks highlighted by his bright glowing orange eyes. 

"Hey, old man! How's it goin?" 

Tony didn't get a chance to respond when Harley turned right back around and sent a giant blast of orange aura at Thanos, sending the Mad Titan onto the ground with a roar. 

"Uh," Peter cleared his throat, still staring. "Mr. Stark? Who's that?"

Tony grumbled under his breath. That damn _idiot_. What the hell did Harley think he was fuckin' doin'? "Harley-the-fuckin'- _idiot_ -Keener." He responded, glaring over at where Harley was doing a good job putting on a goddamn _show_. "Who's about to be _dead_ in five seconds if we don't help him. Hey, Strange!" He shouted into his comm. "Can you take the Gauntlet? Me, Peter, and Harley are gonna keep the giant purple grape busy!"

Suddenly, a bright yellow circle, the exact same one Peter had come through with thousands of others, appeared beside them. Strange came through, looking over at where Harley was practically _beating_ Thanos one on one. He didn't spare the scene a second glance as he turned to Peter as the boy handed him the Gauntlet. Strange smiled. "Good job, Peter." Then, he was gone.

Peter and Tony jumped into action like they had done this hundred of times before, fighting together and in perfect sync. "Hey, Mr. Stark?!" Peter then shouted as he dodged one of the Mad Titan's fists that was aimed for his head. "Are you sure this is _the_ Harley Keener? I didn't think he had _powers_!"

"He _doesn't_." Tony barely whispered, growling under his breath once more, raising a hand to shoot at Thanos, trying to distract him so Peter could tie him up and they could finally finish him off. "Hey, Pete, why don't we try webbin' this bastard up!"

"You got it Mr. Stark- _Woah_!" 

Tony hissed as Harley had thrown a _giant ass_ _rock_ that flew right past their fuckin' _heads_. " _Damn it, Harley!_ " The teen just laughed like he was having the time of his _life_ , which, to be fair, he probably was.

Peter landed on Tony's back, suddenly very nervous. "Mr. Stark? Mr. Keener's _crazy_." 

"Yeah, no _shit_."

"Uh, Mr. Stark?" Tony threw his head back towards where everyone else was fighting, his eyes widening as they laid upon a giant group of Thanos's minions running at them. "Should I-?"

" _Yes_ ," Peter nodded and jumped off his back, swinging towards where Harley was, webbing him up by his back and hauling him forward, making the teen yell. 

"Gotcha!" Peter shouted as the older boy landed in his arm.

"Wha-What the hell?!" Harley shouted, glaring at him from where he was. "What the fuck!? Take me back! Tony needs-!" 

"What Mr. Stark _needs_ is for you and me to go somewhere _safe_. Eh-saf _er._ " Peter explained, continuing to swing over swarms of monsters that were coming _way to fucking close_. Suddenly, Peter's web was cut, making him gasp and sending both of the boys tumbling onto the ground. " _Shit_.." Peter groaned as his head began to spin with dizziness. "Harley..?"

 _"I'm good."_ He responded, but it sounded strained. 

Peter looked up and his eyes widened. "Well, well, well," In front of them stood what looked to be a woman. She had dark black horns, blue hair, and piercing brown eyes that looked as though they could stare into his very _soul_. "What do we have here? _Children_ on the field of battle. And in front of me no less, Proxima Midnight?" She snorted. "Stark must be _desperate_."

Peter stood up quickly, leaping a few feet away from her and turning over to look at Harley who was just starting to get up on his own, taking a spot near the younger teen. He growled. "We're not _children_."

Proxima smirked. "Prove you're worth, _child_ , and I'll do you the honor of killing you _justly_."

Harley smirked right back, his hands firing up with his aura. "Do you want to die? Or did you _not_ just see me almost take down that big ass grape that you call your _boss_?" She glared at him, growling.

"Get _ready_ , child, and-"

A scratch enabled her to speak, interrupting her as she felt and heard something past fly her cheek that now had a small open wound on it, bright blue blood starting to flow down slowly. Proxima gasped and turned to look up violently. _Did I misread him?_

Harley smirked a little, one hand pointed towards her. "Now, that's no good. Try to _dodge_ a little." 

Proxima yelled as a bright orange ball of hot red aura came flying down after her. She shouted out in pain as the orange ball smacked into her side, sending her tumbling into some of the remains of Avenger's Headquarters. 

She exclaimed loudly in anger, running towards the two teens were her staff pointed directly at them, threatening to hurt them. "You _spineless_ , idiotic, bratty, _child_ - _AUGH_!"

Harley motioned his hand downward and suddenly, a giant rock came crashing down on Proxima, killing her. A few moments of silence passed before Harley snorted. "Seriously? _She_ was part of the _legendary order_? Tt, stupid."

Peter blinked in shock as he began processing what he just witnessed. "Wow..." Was all he could say.

Harley humphed and turned to look at him, smiling flirtily as he walked over to the younger teen, quickly grabbing his hand and making Peter gasp and stare. "Now, you _sound_ wonderful, I'm just sittin' here wonderin' if you _look_ just as good." His accent was thick and breath hot against the Spider's cheek, Peter's face undeniably red. 

"Well-I-um-maybe this isn't the best time to... _flirt_..? Is _that_ what you're doing?" Harley leaned back, raising an eyebrow and frowning.

"I thought that was obvious!" 

Peter looked up then, gasping as he pointed up at the sky. Harley whipped around. "Ugh..." A giant ship was heading down right towards everyone, practically taking up the whole sky. It was overwhelming. "What should we do about that?"

Harley glared. "Well, _someone_ ' _s_ gotta take care of it. I'll head up-"

"Are you _crazy_?!" Peter yelled, grabbing onto his arm and letting his mask fall away, eyes wide with fear. Harley took one look at him before his face turned bright red. Peter swallowed thickly, also blushing just a bit. "I-I mean, you-you shouldn't go up there. I don't even think you _can_ get up there. Not without someone teleporting or flying you there."

Harley sighed, looking away for a moment before he smiled. "After this is all over," He began, taking a hold of Peter's hand. "Do you wanna get smoothies? Maybe...maybe like a date?"

Peter smiled back and nodded. "Of course! But-" He gestured to the group of aliens suddenly surrounding them. "We should probably-"

"On it, princess." Harley flirted, his fists powering up as he smirked and ran at them. "Bring it on, ya' bastards!" Peter laughed, throwing his head back as he let his mask fall back over his features. He ran with him.

"Be careful, Harley!"

"I'm always careful, princess!" Harley shouted back as he blasted a few of them back, sending them flying at least a few thousand feet away from them. The teen then jumped out of the way so Peter could web a three up and throw them, knocking them out or killing them. Only, Harley could care less. "Should we join up with Tony soon, Pete?!" Harley asked, kicking a few back with his powered up feet. "He hasn't said anything in awhile! I'm gettin' kinda worried!"

Peter grunted as one punched him in the side but he instantly regained his composure, _punching_ the thing right back. "Yeah! One sec! We're almost done! I don't see anymore coming!"

Harley growled, getting quite tired of these things before he got an idea. "Duck, Peter!" He shouted and once he was sure Peter did as he was told, he powered up his hands, aiming for the things surrounding them, he raised his hands, yelling out as he did so, his orange aura hitting the rest of the aliens all at once and sending them flying onto the ground with a _THUD_!

A few moments of silence passed, Harley panting a bit as he tried to regain his breath, and Peter starting to get up. "Holy shit." The younger teen breathed out, eyes wide as he realized all of them were down. "That was awesome!" He nerded out to Harley, the other teen smiling at him.

"Thanks, princess." He replied, running as Peter followed. "Let's go find Tony!" He then clicked him comm, yelling into it. "Tony?! Can you hear me!? We're heading you're way!" He didn't get a response. He clicked the thing a few more times before he got frustrated. "Damn it!"

"Harley!" Peter shouted, making the teen look back at him. "Look!" Peter pointed up at the sky again, Harley looking up, but this time, the sky was glowing orange, yellow, and red. The ship was being destroyed.

"What the hell?" Harley barely whispered, but his eyes widened as he found a figure flying out of the rubble of the ship, their hands lighting up before they fired at the giant thing, lighting it up with fire. "Holy shit." He began laughing. "Hell yeah! This is the best day of my fucking life!"

Peter giggled behind him. "I think we're close to Tony!" He shouted up at him. "I can hear him with my super-hearing. We're defiantly close! But-" He stopped, making Harley look back at him.

"What?"

Peter frowned behind the mask. "I think...I think he's loosing." Harley cursed under his breath.

"How much longer?"

"Not long. We're close. Wait-I can see him!"

Harley gasped as he saw Thanos practically _beating_ on the man. The teen growled and glared his hands firing up in anger. " _I'm gonna kill 'em._ " Peter tried to call out to him before the boy ran off ahead of him.

_"Harley! No!"_

Harley ignored him, as Peter suspected he would, and continued to run towards the two. His hands lit up and he shot out a blast straight towards Thanos, knocking the titan down onto the ground. Tony was on the ground, panting slightly behind the nano-tech. He looked up and smiled at Harley, his mask fading away as the teen helped him up. "You good, old man?"

"Never better, Keener." Tony retorted, clutching onto the younger's upper arm like a life line.

Harley then turned towards Thanos, growling low in his throat. "What the hell do we do about him? Do you just want me to kill 'em?" Tony scoffed, heart thumping in his chest as Thanos started to stand up again, the giant purple grape yelling out curses and glaring at them, sword clutched tightly in his giant fist.

Tony's eyes then widened and he whipped to look at Harley. "Wait a minute, I thought I told you to get out of here!"

Harley smirked, the two jumping out of the way as Thanos threw a giant rock at them. The teen's hands lit up again and he ran at Thanos, blocking a slash of his sword with. His magic grabbed onto the sword, gripping it tightly before Harley thrust his hands out, breaking the metal and knocking the titan back a few steps.

" _No_!" Thanos roared, running at Harley again. The teen gasped, his eyes widening as he was unprepared for another attack. He squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for a blow that would most likely kill him, raising his hands to block his face.

But nothing happened.

He opened his eyes hesitantly, them widening once more as he found Peter, who had hit back Thanos with his super strength, standing in front of him with a fierce frown on his face. The teen then turned towards Harley, letting his mask fade away as he looked at his arm, inspecting it to see if there were any injuries. He then looked up at Harley, smiling softly. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just fine, doll."

Tony ran over quickly, gasping for breath. "If you two are done gazing into each other's eyeballs." The two boys blushed, glaring at him, both opening their mouths to speak before Tony's eyes widened and he pointed towards where Thanos was. The males turned and their eyes also widened.

Thanos was turning to dust.


	2. the show must go on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after the battle, everyone trying to pick up the pieces of those five years, Harley is ready to open up about what happened to HIM during those five years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harley's room: https://www.google.com/search?biw=1440&bih=799&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=LYEWXfTmDpHPtAbnr4PwBw&q=5+star+hotel+inside+room+with+giant+window&oq=5+star+hotel+inside+room+with+giant+window&gs_l=img.3...73346.75427..75558...0.0..0.91.1417.18......0....1..gws-wiz-img._tun5lYn_ZA#imgrc=w1Oc3NX_l2scGM:
> 
> (copy the link then paste it onto a new tab)
> 
> PLEASE READ  
> ↓↓↓↓  
> First off, I want to say thank you all for the amazing feedback that I received on the FIRST. CHAPTER. I was pleasantly surprised when I woke up and checked my emails and I found that you all had commented such lovely comments! Almost made me cry! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all you're support and I'm so excited to continue this story! The other ones I have started might be put on a short hold as of the moment. Mainly because I've kinda lost interest in the story lines, I'm gonna have to come up with a new one. But don't worry! I'm almost done coming up with the ideas and I will finish them soon! But I think this one might just come first.
> 
> Thank you and I hope you like this chapter!!
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER: i'm radioactive (literally)

Bright blue eyes opened to light caving in through the rose colored blinds, the sheets below him felt soft and smooth, like gentle dough. Harley let himself stare off into the corner of his new room that was so _generously_ granted to him by Tony, finding himself staring off into space. He didn't know what time it was, nor did he care, the only thing he wanted to do in that moment was sleep some more.

But, these days, sleep was hard to come by.

Harley groaned as he gently lifted himself off the bed from where he was laying on his stomach, his back arched as he stretched, gently popping his spine as he did so. He then relaxed again and rolled over onto his other side where he reached his arms out in front of him, trying to wake his bones up.

The teen sighed dramatically, allowing himself a few more minutes of gentle resting before he got up, quickly walking over to the wardrobe in the wall and slowly opening up the cabinet. Harley looked inside, eyes gradually making it's way down the long line of clothes that Tony had also given him. He hesitantly reached inside, pulling out a light brown sweatshirt that covered his entire body. He then pulled out some sweat pants, quickly putting those on.

Harley walked out of his room. Hesitating before completely stepping out the door he asked, "Hey Friday?"

Immediately, the AI replied. _"Yes, Mr. Keener?"_

"Where's Tony? I wanna talk to him about a few things and I'm sure he has questions." Friday took a moment to scan the compound before she answered, her voice slightly wavered.

_"Mr. Stark is currently with Mr. Parker. Both are passed out on the couch in Mr. Stark's lab."_

Harley blinked before he grumbled. "That damn idiot." He mumbled, walking out as his fists clenched at his sides, the door shutting behind him with a soft _thud_. God, if Tony wanted to know what had happened to him so much, why would he fucking fall asleep when Harley was just about to open up to him after the constant week he continued to tell the man _no?_ "Do I have access?"

 _"Why yes,"_ Friday replied as Harley continued to walk towards the lab. _"Mr. Stark gave you access after he met you. Just in case you ever decided to visit in the future."_

Harley stopped in the middle of the compound's hallway, hand on the wall as he processed what the AI had just told him. He....he had been given access that long ago? That...that was almost 11 years ago. Harley grunted a bit, shaking his head as he continued walking.

He passed a few Avengers on the way, noticing how tired and worn out they looked. But Harley couldn't blame them. They did just fight an entire genocidal army about a week ago, of course they were tired, and to be honest, Harley was too. He didn't know where his sister was, nor his mother. He could care less about his father. _I should head back home soon,_ ran through his mind. _Their probably wondering where I am, if I'm alive._

The thought was erased from his mind as he stepped in front of Tony's lab.

The door opened automatically, allowing Harley to slip inside before the entrance closed quietly. He looked around, noticing that Tony and Peter weren't in this part of the lab, probably on the other side of the door on the other side of the room. He hummed softly to himself and made his way over there, the door opening as he got close enough. He spotted the two creators on the couch in the corner of the lab, passed out and Tony practically hanging _off_ the damn thing.

Harley huffed in amusement, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. He went over and gently put his hand on the engineer's shoulder, causing Tony to groan and slowly open his eyes. "Harley..?" His voice was rough and tainted with sleep, but he smiled anyways. "Morning," Harley giggled and returned the hug that Tony initiated.

"Morning, old man," He whispered so he wouldn't wake up Peter, but it seemed as though it was too late. The young vigilante mumbled as he awoke, sitting up from where he had been laying on his stomach. His soft, brown, chocolate eyes opened and landed on Tony and Harley, but his eyes stayed on Harley just a _little_ bit longer.

"Hi," Peter greeted, face flushed just a bit as he sat on the couch all the way, gaze repeatedly looking and looking away from Harley. Tony didn't notice.

Harley smiled softly, his face still buried within the oldest male's armpit, replying with a soft, "Hi," back. He then looked up at Tony, smile fading. "I'm ready to tell you."

Tony paused for a moment before he raised an eyebrow, grunting in confusion. "Tell me what?"

Harley glared before he smiled and sighed, shaking his head. "I'm ready to tell you about what happened to me."

Instantly, Tony sat up, giving the younger teen his full attention. "You are?" He asked, suddenly grabbing Harley by his upper arms. "Are you sure? When I asked you what happened you looked so... _haunted_."

Harley turned away and sighed. "It's not the best thing in the world to talk or think about but," He looked back at him. "I will for you." Tony smiled softly, gently hugging the boy in his arms again before he let him go, watching as he stood up, grabbing a spare chair and sitting down in front of them. Tony then looked to Peter, pointing. "Can he stay?"

Harley didn't hesitate as he nodded. "Yea, I guess it's only fair. After all, he did take me out to smoothies on Saturday." Peter blushed a bit, looking away as Harley began.

"I don't remember when it exactly happened," He said, looking down at his jeans and he clenched his fists tightly. "But I do know it was about four years ago, so it didn't happen too long after the...the snap." Harley stuttered. It was a difficult subject for all of them. He then breathed out heavily through his nose, sitting back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I remember...drinking." At that, Tony's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything. Harley huffed a laugh. "A _lot_ of drinking. I was out of it." He ran a hand through his blonde locks. "I was inside a bar, back then, I don't think they really cared if you were underage or not. Or at least, to the one _I_ went to. I remember seeing a few kids my age, maybe a few years older there. Drinking like me."

Peter looked at Tony who was practically seething, to what, he didn't know. Was he angry at Harley? Or himself for not doing anything to help him?

"Anyways," Harley sighed, still looking away as his face flushed just a bit. "Suddenly, a bunch of guys with black gear on came in. One of them had I gun I think, that's probably how they took over the place so easily. The bit after that is a fuzzy, but the next thing I remember is waking up in what looked like a cell."

" _What_." Tony growled, his hands clenching onto the couch. "A fucking _cell_? Harls, what-"

" _Tony_ ," Harley sighed again, rubbing his temples. "It's-it's hard enough as it is to talk about. I-I don't wanna dwell on the subject longer than I need to, okay? So can you please shut up and complain afterwards?"

Tony shut his mouth after that.

"Anyways, I woke up in a cell. Someone came in soon after and then I was taken to an underground station." His own eyes narrowed as he fumbled with his fingers. "Everything else after that is all a blur, a mess, fuzzy. I don't remember anything other than the fact when I woke up, I had been thrown out onto a deserted street, a black car driving away."

A few moments of silence passed, Tony about to speak up before Harley beat him to it again.

"I think...I think I was wherever I was for a _long time_."

Tony's brows furrowed, arms sill crossed. "How long are we talking about?"

Harley turned away, glaring into the ground beside him before he turned back to the older man, eyes narrowed with seriousness. "Three years and a haft years at the most. You said everyone was gone for five years, right?"

Tony nodded, eyes wide as he tried to process everything.

Harley looked down, eyes watering over. "Well, to me, it was only two."

Peter looked at Harley with concern, but he was also confused and wanted to find out more, but he was sure Harley wouldn't tell them anything he didn't want them knowing, so he ddin't push his luck.

"I see," Tony then responded, sighing as his head bowed. He then leaned forward, making Harley tense up before he relaxed as he was pulled into a tight hug. Harley hugged back, arms wrapping around the man up body as he held onto his form, face nuzzling into the mechanic's neck. "We're gonna help you, Harls," He said. "I can promise you that. Whatever you might be feeling, whatever you think you need, therapy, a vacation, anything, we'll-" He stuttered. "The _Avengers_ will help you."

Harley sniffed and nodded, whispering a small, "thank you" into Tony' ear before the man let him go, Harley rubbing at his eyes.

"But," Peter hesitated as he spoke, speaking again as the two looked at him. "But, that still doesn't explain you're powers. Do-do you think you've always had them and they've just appeared now? Or do you think it had something to do with those guys."

Harley inhaled sharply and turned away, thinking before he looked back and smiled at the two tiredly. "I don't know. But I don't really think I care anymore. After all, it's over and we stopped Thanos and brought everyone back. I'm just glad everything's back to normal. So let's just leave it at that, alright?"

Tony spluttered, beginning to shout at him. "What?! We need to figure out who took you! We need to take them out and get answers! Harley, don't you want answers!? And what if-"

Harley sighed, but smiled still as he got up and began to walk out of the lab. "You can do that if you want to, old man, but I'm gonna be no part of it. I just wanna relax for a few more years, and then some." He turned as the door opened. "Maybe you should do that too, after all, you're daughters coming over today, right?"

That made Tony stop and groan, head falling back between his shoulders. "Fine. But I will be figuring out what happened." Peter giggled.

Harley smiled at them once more before he turned. "Bye-oof!"

What the hell? Who ran into him?

Harley winced as he looked up before his eyes widened.

"Oh, sorry," The woman before him apologized as she held out a hand, leaning down to make sure he was alright before she smiled and stood up again. "You must be Harley,"

Harley raised an eyebrow as Tony and Peter peaked around the corner of the door. "And you are...?"

The woman chuckled. "My name is Wanda Maximoff," She answered.

"And I think it's time we talked."


	3. i'm radioactive (literally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> secrets can only be just that for so long.

Standing in front of Captain America, Iron Man, and Wanda Maximoff was more nerve-wracking than you would think. 

Harley swallowed thickly as he sat down on the couch in the new compound's living room, the others sitting at a giant table across from him looking professional. Harley sighed through his nose, arms crossed as he looked over at Peter hesitantly, eyes pleading for comfort. Peter noticed that he was being stared down from where he was standing behind Tony and just smiled apologetically. 

" _Alright_ ," Harley let his head bow for a moment as he closed his eyes before he looked back up. "I'll tell you what you want to know as long as you promise that no one else outside of this room knows. You will not tell anyone or _anything_ ," He glared at Tony, gesturing to his AI and his robot. "I don't want this getting out."

"And why's that?" Steve asked, a stern expression on his features as he crossed his arms, his chest puffed out intimidatingly. "You sound like you've got something to hide."

Harley bit the inside of his mouth, swallowing again as he eyed him warily. "I don't have anything to hide. Or, at least, nothing of _you're_ concern, Cap. Stay out of business that isn't yours." Steve didn't seem affected by his warning, only huffed and suddenly, a giant screen appearing in the middle of the table everyone was sitting at. 

Harley narrowed his eyes, an eyebrow-raising slowly as took a good look at what was on the screen.

And he swore his heart stopped.

The video started playing, showing a figure with a black mask over his eyes bust into an abandoned building. Guards with guns came out of seemingly nowhere, beginning to shoot but the figure blocked the bullets with a giant orange force field, their hands fired up with orange as well. 

Then, the figure grabbed each one of them, lifting them up with their magic before spreading both of their arms out by their sides, slamming the guards into the walls with a loud _SLAM_.

Then, the video paused suddenly.

A few seconds of silence passed before Tony pointed to the screen, disappointment in his eyes. "This man broke each of those guards backs, killing three of them in the process." He began. "Was this you, Harley?"

Harley didn't say anything, eyes glaring at Cap, a growl close to emanate from his lips as his hands, that were now at his sides, beginning to fire up with bright orange aura, his eyes glowing as well. He made a move to stand up, but suddenly, Wanda Maximoff was in front of him and Steve, her own eyes lit with red as her hands reddened. "Maximoff," He threatened.

"Sit. _Down._ " Wanda growled, but no hatred or anger in her eyes. "You need to be calm."

Harley huffed and rolled his eyes, knowing when to step down from a fight he knew he couldn't and _wouldn't_ win. He crossed his arms over his chest again, gaze shifting away from everyone once his eyes had faded. He swallowed thickly. 

"Yes." He then admitted. "That's...that was me. But it was almost two years ago. It doesn't mean anything anymore."

"Harley, that's _bullshit_ and you _know it_ ," Tony interjected, hands fisted on the table. He then shook his head and sighed before he looked back up at the teen, eyes softening with sadness and empathy. " _Harley_ ," He sighed again. "What _happened_ to you?"

Harley lost it.

He growled and stood up quickly, eyes completely engulfed in orange as were his hands as he yelled, _"I don't **know**!" _

It all happened in slow motion, a mini explosion went off, coming from him, and suddenly, his aura spread out like a wildfire, hitting everyone and making them all fall onto the ground with a yell, like they were being pushed back violently. 

Then, everything stopped.

Harley gasped and backed up a step before he looked down at his hands that were still glowing just a bit. He looked back up to see them trying to get back on their feet with horror and fear in his eyes. "I-I-" His throat was suddenly dry. _"I'm sorry."_ It was barely a whisper.

Wanda was the first to get up, she instantly ran over to him and hesitantly wrapped him in her arms and Harley _let her_.

She was comforting and she smelled nice, like the nice smell of the ocean waves and bright red flowers. He swallowed and sniffed as tears filled his eyes, hugging her back with as much force, holding onto her like a life-line. He then felt a hand in his curls, it was surprising, but not unwelcomed at all, in fact, he _embraced_ it, closing his eyes and sighing into her chest.

"Shh," Wanda whispered so only her and Harley, and possibly Peter thanks to super hearing, could hear. "It's alright. It's not you're fault." She cooed, trying to comfort in any way. 

"I-I'm _sorry_ ," Harley sobbed, gripping onto her tightly as his eyes squeezed shut. "Nor-normally I can-I can _control_ them."

Wanda nodded. "I understand. I know what it's like." She admitted. "When I first got them, I couldn't control them either, but, I soon got the hang of it. But sometimes, my emotions take over and I _can't_ control them." She then whispered. "Like when Pietro died." And Harley stiffened, suddenly being able to feel a strong wave of sadness wash over him.

Harley broke them embrace, staring up at her with wide eyes that spoke confusion. Wanda blinked as he stared. 

"I..." His voice was hoarse. "I felt it." He was in awe. "That's...that's never happened before."

Wanda's brows furrowed in confusion before she smiled and shrugged it off. "You learn new things every day with these powers." 

"Alright!" Tony shouted, getting everyone's attention as he walked over to Harley and her. "That's great and all but Harley, I really need to know what you were doing there and why you killed those men. Right. Now." 

Wanda was about to scold him, to tell him to give him a minute before Harley sighed, she turned to him.

"I....I killed those men because..." 

He paused as everyone waited for him to continue.

"Those men are responsible for my mother's suicide."


End file.
